Talk:Intrepid class decks
Merge Under our current canon policy, restricted validity resources (which I do not think this even qualifies as) do not get their own articles. This should get a mention in the background of the article. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:26, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :IIRC there wasn't a voy tech manual. So its not even a restricted validity resources. The layout for this text should be condensed, and moved to the class page. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 20:12, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :: There was a VOY Tech Manual (much of which was copied from the TNG Tech Manual) used internally by the production staffers for ca. VOY Season 1. It was never officially published, but that's not saying it hasn't cropped up on the internet since. Nevertheless, even without that as a source, there are still enough references from dialog to keep this list. As for integrating this page, this is only one of several pages created based on Federation starship decks. --Alan del Beccio 05:59, 8 December 2006 (UTC) If people want to cite the info here, that is fine, but as it stands the information is stated as coming form the Star Trek Voyager Technical Guide 1.0. We don't have an article on it, and it is not even a restricted validity resource. That is why I put this up for merge, if not deletion. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:14, 8 December 2006 (UTC) : ...which means it should get a pna, or possibly a pna-inaccurate. Give it a chance... :: ...oh, and remind me again, who here decides what a "restricted validity resource" is? Because as I recall, that particular combination of words was made up entirely for use on Memory Alpha, and is, ironically, non-existant in the "real world". Go figure. --Alan del Beccio 07:00, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::NFI. though... the source in question...i havent seen proof that it exists. Im sure there is a technical manual for the writers, but can you show it to me? or give me the ISBN? or a link to a place i can buy it (Roddenberry.com has writes bibles...but no technical manual.) Now, from what i understand, most of what would have been in the tech manual made it to the star trek magazines. those magazines are citable, this factitious book is not. If the page remains where it is, it should have all references cited (to shows preferably, and to valid resources if they can be found), and even if it doesn't, the source should be validated. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 17:41, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :::I oppose merge, now that canon and non-canon have been separated. --From Andoria with Love 01:34, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Info For Addition Why is this page so skimpy? I should think it'd draw more attention than it has. Anyways, here's what I have, source is : Crew Quarters :*Deck 4 - Susan Nicoletti :*Deck 6 - Kyoto (Ensign) :*Deck 7 - Ayala, Hargrove :*Deck 8 - Kes Other :*Deck 1 - Bridge, Emergency Access Conduit (this leads from Deck 6 to the cargo hold directly behind the bridge), Cargo Hold :*Deck 6 - Holodeck 2 :*Deck 11 - Main Engineering I don't know how people want to organize this page, going forward. I'll leave it to others for the time being. -- Lt. Washburn 18:15, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Deck number 22. In the background of Engineering in Live Fast and Prosper while Janeway enters the room, someone says Deck 22 in a report. --Pauldarklord (talk) 17:10, May 25, 2017 (UTC)